Glass and Smoke
by LokiTheCheshireCat
Summary: Sequel to When Brown Meets Blue. If you haven't read the first fic, go read it first. Ash Trixer is back in the world of Shadowhunter and now she's caught up in the City Of Glass. Will she be able to control her love for a boy that cannot be hers, or so she thinks? Will Alec be able to express his feelings in return Alec/OC Do review, I need at least one to continue writing
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's the sequel to When Brown Meets Blue. This takes place in the City Of Glass. Do bear with me if I get all sappy because I am a sap when it comes to romance. Do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Ches

Chapter 1

"Whut?" I mumbled, opening my eyes sleepily. I raised a hand to rub them and realised I was wearing black biker gloves. I looked around and the first thing I saw was a pair of blue eyes. "Hey, you're finally awake, Jace said you were worn out from the mission yesterday, something about getting slammed against the wall." The person said. "Alec! Oh, oh right!" I said, resisting the urge to hug him. I had not seen him for four months, even though he looked just like Kevin. Alec smiled and offered me his hand, pulling me to my feet. I dusted myself off and realised that I was in my Shadowhunter gear. I felt the curve of my bow against my back and the tips of my darts and daggers jutting into my legs. I looked around to see the Lightwoods, Jace, Magnus and Simon. Clary was nowhere in sight. I then remembered that we were to head to Alicante to find the Cure for my mother. Jace had changed the date of our departure and had forbidden Clary to come along. Once Magnus opened the portal, I tightened my grip on my darts, I knew that we were going to have to fight off Forsaken. Once the first one was through, I grabbed my dart and threw it, killing the zombie-like thing. "Crap, Forsaken, how'd they get here?" Alec hissed, holding up his tonfas. I shrugged and it was a full out war. The demonic mist around them was affecting everyone, just like the story. I felt a dull pain in my head and I could not focus. I saw an image in my head of a lake, there was a man there holding up the body of a boy. And then I fainted.

"Do you think she'll come to? The mist had a greater effect on her than any of us because she did not have the rune for deflection on." I opened my eyes to slits to see two blurry images starring down at me. I propped myself upwards on the bed and looked around, bleary-eyed. "Well, look who woke up." Jace smiled. "Welcome back." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. The dull throb in my head was no longer affecting me when Alec caught my eye. He gave a nod. "C'mon, get changed and you'll have to meet the Penhallows." Isabelle said. I nodded and followed her out of the room.

"That mist really did affect you. Alec was dead worried when he carried you through the Portal before Jace came with Simon." Isabelle chuckled. I feigned ignorance and forced myself not to blush. Alec, worried? Never, I thought but a small voice at the back of my mind insisted that he cared about me. I got changed into some short black tights and a flowy blue-grey dress with a leather belt. I followed Isabelle to meet Aline, Patrick and Jia Penhallow. She also introduced me to Sebastian Verlac, I knew that he was actually Jonathan Christopher Morgernstern but I said nothing. "Hey, Alec offered to take you on a tour of the place, he's waiting outside." Izzy said with a snap of her fingers like she just remembered something. I nodded and left the room, keeping in mind that Sebastian was watching me with her dark intent gaze.

"Finally, I thought you weren't going to show, Ash." Came the voice as I left the manor, pulling on my dark violet coat, not bothering to belt it up. I turned to see Alec waiting on the pavement, leaning against a witchlight lamppost. I smiled an walked over to him. "You think so lowly of me?" I teased. He smirked and looked me up and down. "You should tuck in your belt if you're not using it." He commented finally. I did not understand him until he reached out and tucked the ends of the belt into my coat pockets. I blushed and focused on the pavement. "There, let's get going." Alec said straightening up. I walked briskly to catch up with him and led me through the streets of Alicante. We came across many shops and we stopped for a snack at a bakery. I saw such a variety of shadowhunters inside. There was a lady dressed in a long gold and black sari, with hooked daggers around her waist. There was another woman in a long grey and blue chiong sam, the traditional Chinese outfit. I smiled, I myself was from a mixed heritage back in the real world, but here I was just another girl from Manhattan. "These are by far the best pastry in the world by my standards." Alec said returning to my side, handing me a pastry that looked like an angel biscuit. I took a bite and let out a muffled exclamation when chocolate oozed out from the inside. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that there is chocolate inside." Alec chuckled. I grinned and used a finger to smear some chocolate onto his face. He expression was priceless. I laughed as he wiped off the dark brown cream.

"Come on, let's keep moving." He said, trying to fight back a grin, but he failed miserably. As we strolled through the streets, I noticed shadowhunters holding hands. There was even a pair of shadowhunters, around forty that we exchanging a chaste kiss in the middle of the sidewalk. It simply pulled at my heartstrings to know that it would never be possible for me and Alec.

How'd ya like this? Too sappy or too little? Do Review!

Ches out


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the next chapter up!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments

Chapter 2

Alexander Lightwood's POV

-Flashback-

"Damned Forsaken." I hissed as I fought my way through the mist. It was demonic in every way and it was affecting everyone. Up ahead, I spotted Ashleigh, holding her hand over her mouth, stumbling against the side of the Institute. "Ash!" I called out. She slumped to the ground. I rushed over and looked at her. "Ash! Wake up!" I said, shaking her by the shoulders. She did not respond. Oh goodness, she can't be dead, I thought, sweeping her up into my arms. She went completely limp.

-Flashback-

"I used to come here as a kid. There were tons of books about weaponry and fighting, but my favourites were those on nature." I murmured, pulling Ash into the antique shop. I ran my hand along the spines of the books in the shop, collecting dust along the way. Suddenly, I remembered that I had to take Simon to the Gard since he was not legally brought into Idris. "Oh gosh how could I forget, Ash I am so sorry but I am going to have to cut this da-tour short. I have to bring Simon to the Counsul to be sent back to New York." I turned to find Ash, only to see her talking to another Shadowhunter. He wall tall and lanky with green eyes and brown hair. He had one hand on the bookcase behind Ash and was flirting with her. She looked uncomfortable but kept a straight face. I suddenly felt a burning rage and stomped over. "Hey Ash!" I called as I neared her. The shadowhunter backed off for a moment when I wrapped my hand around her. "I am going to have to cut our date short because I promised my mother that I would send Simon to the Gard." I said, exaggerating on 'date'. The shadowhunter looked flustered for a moment before he flicked his hair and walked off.

I guided Ash out of the shop and took her hand, dragging her off. I had no idea why I had acted in such a manner. "Alec, did you just say we were on a… date?" Ash said stopping in her tracks. I stopped as well. "Um, yes, I did. If I had not that guy would probably have you in his room by now. Wouldn't want that now would we? Not all shadowhunters are wonderful." I said, thinking quickly. Ash's hopeful expression turned into a crestfallen one. "Oh right." She murmured. Why is she upset? I thought, I wish she was never sad. "C'mon, let's go find Simon before I have a quarrel with the Clave." I said, lacing my fingers with hers before heading towards the Penhallow manor. She seemed to brighten up after that, that radiant smiled illuminating her face.

Ash's POV

I was waiting outside the Hall of Accords as Alec went in with Simon. I would regret it later but I did not stop him. I knew that Aldertree would hold Simon hostage and I did nothing to stop it.

Later on when Alec came out and Jace almost bit his head off. I stayed hidden behind the entrance as Alec slumped to the ground before sending a fire message to Magnus. I sighed, it would be best for him to stay with Magnus instead of me. "Alec!" I called out. He looked up at me and that beautiful smile that would always melt my heart appeared on his face. I offered him my hand and he took it. Sadly I did not know my own strength and pulled him too hard until he stumbled against me, in a way, hugging me. I turned bright red immediately. Alec backed off and ran a hand through his hair like he would when he was embarrassed.

Soo how'd you like that! Do review!

Ches out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's the next chapter! I promise to make this one longer! I apologise in advance for any mess up of the sequence of events, I have a pretty bad memory for words in books unless it is significant ( Like Magnus'and Alec's kiss in the hall of accords XD)

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 3

"Clary? What are you doing here?" I heard the startled voice from the hallway and looked up from my book to see someone rush past the room in a blur of dark red and green. "Clary!" I breathed. I slammed my book shut, scaring Max, who was also in the room. I raced out of the room, my feet flying up the stairs to find Jace and Clary quarrelling. I stayed hidden from view as they shouted at each other. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from gasping at some of the things Jace said and to think he was supposedly our brother though our real brother was Sebastian, no Jonathan. When Clary finally exited the room, on the verge of tears, I knew she would expect answers.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" She exclaimed looking at me, her eyes ablaze despite the tears. "Clary? I thought Jace said you had changed your mind about coming? How are you here?" I answered. "Why didn't you tell me you were going? Jace was Lying he didn't want me to come and now I wish I didn't." She snarled. With that, she stomped off down the stairs. I fingered the bladed darting my pocket. Jace was so going to pay for making my sister cry.

I barged into the room, ignoring the startled exclamations from Alec and Izzy. "How could you do that to our sister?" I shouted at Jace, shock clear in his gold eyes. "It was the right thing to do." He shrugged it off. I glared at him. When I no longer could withstand his arrogance, I threw the dart, just perfectly, to nick his ear. "You broke her you idiot!" I shouted over my shoulder as I barged past Izzy. I raced downstairs to find Sebastian and Clary gone. "Oh fudge-cakes…" I cursed under my breath. I heard the voices of Jace and Alec rising. "Oh great we have another problem." I thought, thinking about how Jace was reprimanding Alec for leaving Simon alone with the Inquisitor. I headed to the kitchen to calm down. Jace was such an arrogant son of a – "Hey, Ash." The smooth voice interrupted my thinking. I turned to see someone bending over to look inside the fridge. The person straightened up and in his hand he held a brown paper bag. "Oh, Alec." I murmured, blushing at how I had blew up upstairs. "Here, something to cheer you up." Alec smiled, sitting down across from me. He opened the bag to reveal those sinful pastries. I squealed slightly and snatched on up before tearing into it. Alec chuckled and took a bite of his. When I had finished, I sat back in my chair to watch Alec eat. My eyes trailed over his pale face, blue eyes, feathery black hair until I realised he was looking back at me curiously. I blushed, I must have been staring. "Hey you got a little something…" he trailed off reaching out his hand. I froze as he hand just barely cupped the side of my face as he wiped something off the side of my mouth. He licked his finger and grinned at me. "Chocolate cream." He explained. I smiled at that.

"Gah!" came the loud shout. Alec and I started at that and raced to the front door to see Aline wrestling a demon that just carried her off, Izzy chasing after the thing. "What, how did a demon get into Alicante?" we looked around to see clouds of smoke billowing around with tints of orange. "Holy macaroni…" I breathed utterly dumbfounded. Alec cast me a puzzled glance before he raced back into the house to retrieve his bow and arrows. "Let's go." Alec said briskly before we broke into a run to catch up with them.

We only found Izzy looking distraught. "Aline just rushed off after I saved her arse." Izzy said. Alec raced off to find Aline as I helped Isabelle back to the Manor. Then I suddenly remembered the sequence of the story. Alec would meet Magnus and save his life around that time. I suppressed a sigh. I guess the odds were stacked against me to prevent me from loving Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

The only ones in the house were now Sebastian, Max, Izzy and myself. I was keeping watch in the hallway when I felt something hard hit the back of my head. The last thought in my mind was Max being killed.

"Ashleigh! Can you hear me?" came the melodic voice. I opened my eyes wearily and found a pair of gold eyes staring back at me. "Jace… Max…" I mumbled, weakly raising a hand to point down the hallway. Jace nodded. "We know…" he trailed off as I heard sobs coming from the kitchen. It was Isabelle. "Alec, you help her, I'll get Max's body."Jace said getting to his feet, his voice choking. I could see the pain in his eyes. I suddenly felt a hand slip around my waist and help me to my feet. I turned to see Alec looking at me bleakly. His bright eyes were now dull with grief and glossy with tears. He offered me a wry smile. I did the only thing I could do, wrap my arms around him and bury my head in the crook of his neck, to offer some comfort. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I murmured into his shoulder. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt guilt shoot through me painfully. If I had remembered that Sebastian was going to kill Max, I could have stopped him. The point was that I knew what was going to happen and I did nothing to stop it. "It's not your fault." Alec croaked, his voice cracking as the tears ran down his cheeks. Man the pain was killing the both of us.

Again apologies for any errors in the sequence of events! Do review!

Ches out


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Here's another chapter for you guys!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 4

I was sitting on the steps to the Hall, sulking in despair. I should have saved Max. I knew he was going to die and I did nothing to stop Sebastian. I mentally slapped myself and a tear escaped my closed eyes. I curled my arms around my knees and brought them up to my chest. I buried my head in my knees and a sob escaped my lips. "I shouldn't have come back here…" I said finally.

Two things I regretted doing. Firstly, I regretted not doing anything to stop Sebastian, secondly, coming back to this world. Another sob came out and I curled up tighter. I sighed and looked up when I felt something touch my shoulder. "Hey," came the voice. I saw a pale face meet mine. It was Simon. "Hey, I heard Alec, Clary and Jace broke you out along with some other guy." I greeted the Daylighter. He smiled and reached up to rub his neck. "Yeah, he was Hodge. Apparently, he told us where the Mirror is when Sebastian happened to be eavesdropping. It's Lake Lynn. Valentine is bound to be heading there but we will have to find help if we are going into war with him." Simon said seriously. I pretended to seen shocked but in the end completely failed. Simon just shrugged and rested his hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault." He tried to comfort me. "Yes it is. I could have stopped Sebastian. I suspected him already." I moaned.

"I'll give you a moment." Simon decided, getting up and heading into the Hall.

I huddled in a ball and looked ahead sadly. Suddenly, I saw someone approaching. It was Alec. He was dressed in a white button-down top and some white dress pants since white was the Shadowhunters' mourning colour. He gave me a wry smile and sat beside me. "Hi." I offered, looking at him, my eyes still gleaming with tears. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked tipping my chin upwards to face him. I sighed and rubbed my eyes clean of the mascara tears. "It was my fault that Max died. I'll never forgive myself. I already was suspicious of Sebastian. I did some research and found that he was younger than the Sebastian we know. I could have caught him." I sighed, another tear streamed down my cheek.

This time, it did not go far when Alec's hand cupped my cheek and his thumb brushed it away. He then moved his hand to cover mine. "It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself. Besides, Izzy and Jace know it's not your fault. He would have killed me too and it would not have been your fault, okay." Alec said, wrapping his hand around my shoulders as I buried my face in his shoulder. "I know you're upset about Max. I swear if I get my hands on Sebastian, I'll rip his throat out." I said. Alec chuckled. He pulled away to look me in the eye. "Hey, we better get in, if we want to find out how to stop Valentine." Alec smiled sadly as he pulled me onto my feet and offered me his hand. I inter-laced my fingers with his and we walked inside. I felt slightly better, the warmth radiating off of him was soothing. He squeezed my hand comfortingly as we entered the building. This was going to be fun…

Sorry for this really short chapter also sorry for not updating sooner! I was out of the country and I did not bring my laptop!

Ches out


End file.
